Affair
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been divorced for eleven years and have been keeping each other at arms length, but what happens when their daughter and son make a plan to get them back together while she's planning her wedding? Rated M for later chapters! Two years on this site today!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia folded the last of the clothes, setting them in the laundry basket, before seeing her daughter run through the front doors. "Woah! Where's the fire?"

"He proposed!" Venice squealed jumping up and down.

"What?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

Venice chuckled and held out her left hand. "Mitch proposed! I'm getting married!"

Olivia hugged her daughter. "Oh my God! How did he do it?"

Venice grinned as she and her mother sat down on the couch. "Well, I was at work and we kind of got into a little tiff about things. I asked him why he was being so secretive and he blurted out that he wanted to marry me. When I froze, he showed me the ring and proposed."

"You got engaged while in an argument?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I feel like it might be good luck." Venice nodded her head. "If I can agree to marry him while mad at him, I feel like that really says something about our relationship."

Olivia chuckled. "You are such a weirdo. Have you and Mitch set a date at all?"

"No, he proposed a hour ago. He had to go back to work and Vin agreed to finish our open house for me." Venice smiled before looking back at the engagement ring. "I came over here as soon as possible. Vin even offered to help me with the wedding."

"Well, you two are best friends, I would hope so. Have you told your father?" Olivia asked resting her elbow on the back of the couch. She laid her head against her hand while her other arm hugged a pillow to her stomach.

Venice shook her head. "No, I wanted to tell you first."

Olivia smiled lightly. "I don't blame you. Your father still doesn't like you dating."

"I know." Venice said biting her lip. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"Probably better than my reaction to finding out that your father cheated on me." Olivia stated matter of factly.

Venice furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't you sleep with his trainer after he told you he slept with his secretary?"

Olivia smirked. "Yep, then I threw divorce papers on his desk."

Venice rolled her eyes. "You two have a great relationship."

"It's gotten better since then. We haven't been married for ten years now. Besides, we got married right out of high school, we didn't have time to grow." Olivia explained to her daughter before smiling lightly at her. "He comes by here everyday claiming to fix things."

"Yeah, that's because he's divorcing his fourth wife that happens to be my age." Venice scoffed before the door opened again. "Speak of the devil." She grinned when Elliot walked in. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi princess!" Elliot smiled before kissing her head. "So, you guys are talking about me? What about?" He asked with a smirk.

Olivia smirked back at him. "The trainer you had before we got divorced."

Elliot's smirk fell. "Diego didn't do his job. He started doing my job."

"Sleeping with co-workers?" Olivia asked.

"Ha ha." Elliot said sarcastically before brushing off his jeans. He looked back at his daughter. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

Venice smiled. "Vin offered to take the open house this afternoon. Mitch came to work and proposed."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Proposed what? To move in together? To get a puppy? Start seeing other people?" He asked hopeful of the last one.

"No, we're getting married Daddy." Venice chuckled before standing up and kissing his cheek. "Get over it and be happy for me."

"I am. As hard as it is for me, I am happy for you and that you found someone special." Elliot grumbled. He watched his daughter hurry upstairs to tell Ricky, her little brother. His eyes wandered to his ex-wife and smiled lightly. "You are just a ray of sun shine, aren't you?"

Olivia chuckled before standing up. "I just say what's on my mind." She grabbed the basket of laundry and held up a shirt. "And, some of your laundry ended up with mine. Your clothes should not be rolling around with mine anymore."

Elliot took the shirt and looked at it in his hands. "Sorry, the washer broke down at my place and I can't go to the house while Mindy is there."

"Ah, she threw all your clothes out on the lawn?" Olivia guessed as she headed towards the kitchen with him following. She put the laundry basket on the ground before walking to her fridge.

"No, unlike you, she let me pack my clothes. It took me three hours to get all my clothes out of that tree." Elliot complained pointing out towards their front yard.

Olivia smirked. "It brought back a lot of your childhood memories."

Elliot chuckled. "It brought back that night when that dog chased you and me up there and we were stuck up there all night." Olivia blushed violently, hitting his chest.

"I had a bruised back for three weeks." Olivia mumbled pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Why are you here anyway? We were married for thirteen years and I could've sworn you weren't here this much."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I came by because Ricky texted me and wanted me to come over for a movie night. He said that you were making your famous lasagna and you know how much I love that."

Olivia sighed. "Yes, I do. But, we're divorced. You shouldn't even be here to spend the night with us."

"We've been over this for the past decade, Liv. You know you're going to let me have my way sooner or later. Besides, do you really want to disappoint our son?" Elliot asked knowing their kids got her every time. It was the only way he ever got to do something he wanted to be around her.

"Fine." Olivia groaned leaning against the stove. "Are you staying over night then?" Elliot looked guiltily at her. "Then, you are making breakfast."

Elliot grinned. "You still want my eggs and pancakes, don't you?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "Well, it is better than what I got in the bedroom that last couple of years in our marriage." She smirked when his grin fell. "Relax. I was kidding, but I do want breakfast." She walked out of the room to take the laundry upstairs.

Elliot smiled to himself. "She still thinks about me." He stated smugly before going into the living room. He watched her go up the stairs. "So, do you know what movie you want to watch?"

"How about The Other Woman?" Olivia asked with a smirk. "You'd love that movie."

"Mom! Someone broke the window with a baseball." Ricky said as he ran around the corner.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Someone or you? How much glass is on your floor?"

Elliot hurried up to join them. "I'll take care of it. Just put the laundry away and start dinner. I can help Ricky with the window."

Olivia paused looking between the two. "Okay. Ricky, take your father to your mess and tell your sister to go out and celebrate with Mitch." She looked at Elliot as Ricky ran off. "And, stay out of my room. You lived here a while. You know where everything is."

"I was drunk, okay? It's not like I threw up on you." Elliot whined before going after his son. Olivia chuckled shaking her head as she headed to her room.

**Please review! Two years today I joined this site!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia sat up in bed when she heard a noise from downstairs. She looked over at her at her clock and shot out of bed seeing it was only one in the morning. Her hands reached for the baseball bat behind her nightstand before walking out into the hallway. Ricky's door was still closed and Venice didn't stay over that night. Slowly, she walked down the steps and saw the kitchen light on. Her palms started sweating as her heart started racing. She jumped when she heard a cupboard door slam shut.

When she reached the entryway to the kitchen, she saw a man bent over looking in her fridge. She started walking up to him before he stood up and closed the door, turning to him. "Ahh!" Elliot yelled seeing his ex-wife holding a baseball bat above her head.

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing up? It's the middle of the night." Olivia asked frustrated. She kept the bat in her hand, pointing it at him.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't know my head would be up for batting practice." Elliot said holding a bottle of water. "Sorry to wake you. The couch is killing my back and you know I can't stand Venice's room."

Olivia smirked. "Yeah, you have a problem staying in a girl's room without getting laid." She put the bat down on the counter before sitting down on one of the bar stools sitting by the island. She watched as his eyes narrowed at her and felt her guilt start to kick in. "Sorry."

Elliot leaned against the counter in front of her. "It's fine. I know you're just petty." Olivia's jaw dropped. "You can't go one conversation without insulting me."

"Well, sorry, but it's easy to do." Olivia stated matter of factly. "And, I don't like that you come over here anytime you want, stay here any night of the week, and use my house as if it's your own." She paused and patted his hand. "We're divorced, El. We had two beautiful kids together and have lots of memories, but... our marriage is over."

"I know that; I really do. I just miss what we used to be like." Elliot admitted to her staring her in the eyes. "I miss our movie nights like we did tonight. I miss all those conversations we have over nothing in particular. Ever since the divorce, you insult me, I make fun of you, and we act like nothing ever happened."

Olivia rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "There's a reason for that."

Elliot scoffed. "What's that?"

"If we start to get along, we go back to those times in high school where we would spend nights just staring up at the stars and we end up having sex in the tailgate of your truck. That's how we got Ricky!" Olivia argued. "I don't want to get along the way we used to because it just ends up with me here with the kids and you out with a new blonde twenty year old."

"I only cheated on you once and then you went and slept with my trainer." Elliot said pointing his finger on her. "We had been separated for months and we hadn't spoken a word to each other. We used our kids as spies. It was a moment of weakness, Liv."

Olivia waved her hand around, shaking her head as she walked towards the living room. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Elliot hurried up to her and stepped in front of her. "Then, why can't we be friends again? Why can't we just get along and just put our past behind us."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Because,... we do have a past. And, when I remember how good we used to be, it just reminds me that we failed together." She saw his eyes widen before she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's hard for me not to remember and not care when it's so easy to."

"Oh Liv." Elliot breathed before wrapping his arms around her. Olivia closed her eyes and let him embrace her, wrapping her own arms around him. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"Today hasn't been very easy on you I guess. First, our daughter telling you she is getting married and now me blubbering about our marriage." Olivia sighed before slowly pulling back to look up at his face.

Elliot shook his head. "You aren't blubbering. We are having an actual conversation, exactly what I wanted." He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead. She smiled lightly at him before the tension started building between them. His blue eyes bore into her brown ones, dilating slightly. Her eyes darted down to his lips before looking back up to his eyes as his face got closer.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" Ricky asked rubbing his eyes at the top of the stairs.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot as he looked up to his son. "Nothing, bud, we were just talking." He said quietly. "Did we wake you?"

Rickey shook his head, his eyes closing. "No, I got hungry."

"It's too early for food. Get back into bed." Olivia chuckled climbing the stairs to her son. She turned him around and helped him up the stairs, glancing back at Elliot. Elliot smiled lightly at her before she went around the corner. He turned and walked into the kitchen to clean up before heading upstairs to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Olivia smiled as she saw Ricky sitting at the table. He had his mouth full of bacon and a large glass of milk in his hand. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Eaffin" Ricky grumbled through the food.

Olivia shook her head. "Take your time. I don't want you choking."

Ricky swallowed his food after a moment. "Dad is here. He wouldn't let anything happen."

"Yeah, I wouldn't let anything happen." Elliot stated popping up from behind the counter, making Olivia jump. "When was the last time you called a plumber?"

"Uh, before we even started dating." Olivia stated before grabbing a piece of toast from a plate on the counter. "Everything has been working fine."

Elliot rolled his eyes and held up a pipe. "Your water pressure is terrible. It couldn't drown a fly." He set down the pipe and wiped his hands off. "I've been fixing it for you. So... you're welcome."

"It wasn't broken. Why are you playing handy man anyway? We aren't married anymore. My plumbing isn't your concern." Olivia stated matter of factly, sitting down on one of the bar stools and leaning against the back of it. She grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip, closing her eyes as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

Elliot smirked. "Your plumbing was my only concern for the first couple years of our marriage."

Ricky frowned. "Was there a lot wrong with the house when you guys moved in?"

Olivia blushed looking away from her son while Elliot smirked. "Yeah, your mother had me do all of the plumbing, every chance I got."

"Okay, you are going to miss the bus if you don't get out of here soon." Olivia blurted out before grabbing her son's back pack from the floor and handing it to him. "You are still going Venice's after school. Mitch is going to pick you up."

Ricky nodded before waving at them. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Both Elliot and Olivia said before he closed the door. Olivia turned to Elliot and crossed her arms over her chest. Elliot grinned at her. "What?" He asked before handing her a plate of all of her favorite breakfast items on it.

Olivia looked between him and the plate for a moment before grabbing the plate. "I will call a truce on this only because you made me breakfast. Also, you weren't lying about _my _plumbing."

Elliot grinned. "Don't worry. My plumbing was happy to work with your plumbing." Olivia chuckled.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Venice walked into her mother's house to find Ricky sitting at the counter eating. "Hey, where's Mom?"

"She and Dad are upstairs fighting over who is going to clean the attic. Dad doesn't want Mom up there cause she can get hurt. And, Mom, well, you know Mom." Ricky explained. "What did you need her for?"

"I just wanted to know where she was. Do you remember Mom and Dad when they were married?" Venice asked dropping her forearms to the counter.

Ricky nodded his head. "Yeah, they were mushy and gross and then they started having problems and Mom kicked him out to make him think about what was important."

"Okay, I have a plan, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it." Venice said nervously. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her. "I want to get them back together."

Ricky's eyes widened. "What? They don't get along. Mom always makes fun of Dad and Dad marries a new blonde chick younger than the one before. What makes you think they'd get back together?"

Venice rolled her eyes. "Like you said, they were all mushy and gross. They've never been that way with anyone else and they have had plenty of chances. C'mon, don't you want Mom and Dad back together?"

"Well, yeah, but I also want them to survive without being murdered by each other." Ricky scoffed before rinsing out his bowl in the sink and grabbing his back pack. "I have to go to school. I'll think about it and text you. We could go to that pizza place or something, give Mom a night to herself."

"Isn't Dad moving in because his wife kicked him out?" Venice asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Ricky grinned. "Well, if you want them back together, we gotta start with something." He closed the door behind him and walked towards the bus stop. Venice smiled and squealed with delight before her parents walked in. Her father had on sweats and a t-shirt while her mother had on jeans and a t-shirt. They didn't look happy with each other. "Good morning?"

"No, your father won't let me go into my own attic." Olivia grumbled before grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I'll clean it. You said you wanted to go grocery shopping anyway. I don't have work today and I can't go to the house." Elliot whined before sitting down on one of the bar stools. "Those are my things too."

Olivia paused and thought about it. "Fine! But, if you get handsy with anything, I will know!" She grabbed her purse and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Keep an eye on your father while you're here."

Elliot looked at his daughter a moment before smirking. "Wanna look around the attic with me?"

"Let's go!" Venice smiled before hurrying out of the room with her father.

* * *

><p>Elliot grinned finding another photo book and dusting it off. "Your mother took a lot of pictures. No wonder she wanted a new camera every year."<p>

"You got her one every year." Venice chuckled taking the book from him and setting it down with the others. She opened the album and grinned seeing her parents wedding photos. "Mom didn't take these."

Elliot stepped down from the ladder he was on and stepped next to his daughter, smiling seeing him and Olivia at the alter. "She certainly did not." He ran his finger along the edge of the photo taken when the priest told him he could kiss her. "I ended up carrying her all the way to the limo to take us to the reception."

Venice chuckled. "Mom isn't a huge fan of being carried."

"She didn't mind back then. She just doesn't like when I throw her over my shoulder to stop her from doing something stupid." Elliot smiled before flipping through the pages, seeing all the happy faces on their family members as he and Olivia enjoyed their first few hours of marriage. He put a few photo books into a small box. "What else is up here?"

"Baby clothes, toys, some of the things that you bought that Mom didn't want around the house." Venice giggled holding up a frog statue wearing a tux.

Elliot frowned taking it. "Why wouldn't she want this? This thing is awesome! It used to sing, but the speaker busted."

Venice laughed. "You are such a nerd!" She grabbed her phone when it started ringing. "Hello?" She greeted before heading towards the ladder that led downstairs. "Hey Vin!"

Elliot grinned listening to his daughter talk to her best friend as she went downstairs. He looked around the attic and sighed thinking of all the memories he and Olivia had shared when they were together. They had been together since high school. Their yearbooks were filled with memories. They never really did have much of a life without each other. He still remembered the first day they met when he was a junior and she was a freshman.

_"Check out the new freshman hottie!" One of Elliot's buddies grinned pointing over to a brunette. She was turned away from them, turning the dial on her locker. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt with blue sleeves. Her hair was up in a ponytail, curled at the very ends._

_"What's her name?" Elliot asked staring at the girl._

_"Olivia Benson, she's apparently a really good tennis player." His buddy shrugged and nudged his shoulder. "Do you think I should put the moves on her? Freshman going out with a junior? I'll at least get pointers for that."_

_One of his other friends spoke up. "All you do is think of how to take girls' pants off."_

_Elliot ignored them as they started arguing before walking over to Olivia. He leaned against the locker next to hers just as she opened her locker. She stopped her movements and looked at him for a moment. "Can I help you?" She asked._

_"Sorry, my name is Elliot Stabler." Elliot said snapping out of whatever he was doing. He held out his hand to her before she shook it._

_"Olivia Benson, nice to meet you. Aren't you on the baseball team?" Olivia asked crooking an eyebrow at him in curiosity._

_Elliot nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm pitcher. You like baseball?"_

_Olivia shrugged. "Only if I'm seeing it live. Watching it on TV sucks." She put her back pack in her locker before messing around with some things in her locker. "I can never get the full satisfaction of telling the other team to go suck it if they can't here me."_

_Elliot chuckled at her as she grabbed a few books out of her locker. "Well, if you'd like, maybe you could come watch me sometime for practice or a game and I could take you out for pizza or something afterwards?"_

_"Are you asking me out on a date?" Olivia asked fully turning to him now, hugging her books loosely to her stomach._

_"I guess I am." Elliot grinned. He saw her raise an eyebrow. "Okay, yes! I am."_

_Olivia smiled and paused at him. "You aren't like your friends over there that think I can't hear them, are you?"_

_Elliot smirked. "No, I'm not. My friend just has issues with carrying a conversation with a girl."_

_"Well, you better come up with conversational pieces for us." Olivia chuckled before closing her locker. "I gotta head to class, but I'll see you later." She started walking down the hallway._

_Elliot's eyes widened when he forgot something. "Hey!" He called after her, still standing by her locker. She stopped and turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "When did you want to go out?"_

_"Just tell me when, cowboy. I'll let you know if I'm free or not." Olivia smirked before turning back around to head to class. Elliot grinned and leaned against the lockers._

"You were a handful back then too." Elliot smiled and shook his head before grabbing the yearbooks from the shelf. He put them in the box he put some of the photo books in.

Venice came back up and said she had to head into work to help Vin with a couple things. She mentioned taking Ricky for the night and that made him a little happier. He loved his kids and all, but spending some time alone with Olivia would help them if he wanted to work on their friendship. After a couple of hours, he saw that the attic looked pretty nice for being a storage unit. "Hello?" He heard Olivia called from downstairs.

"I'm up in the attic." Elliot called back before grabbing the box and carefully stepping down the ladder with it. He put the box down and lifted the ladder up, putting the ceiling back in its spot. He turned when he heard heels clicking on the floor. "Hey, your attic is clean."

"Great, what's in there?" Olivia asked pointing to the box he set down. She picked up one of the yearbooks and smiled. "This was from the year I first got into high school."

Elliot grinned. "I know." He picked up the box and let it rest on his hip. "I figured we could look some of this stuff tonight and just relax. Ricky is staying at Venice's tonight. She is going to bring him back around ten tomorrow morning."

Olivia nodded once. "Good, I don't have to make dinner for him. He eats like there is no tomorrow."

"Well, tonight, I'll cook. Why don't you go take a bubble bath like a I know you do because your feet are killing you and I'll make dinner?" Elliot suggested taking the yearbook from her and placing it back in the box with other ones.

"Really?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "You are going to cook dinner for me and let me relax while you do it?"

Elliot paused. "I may text you if I have a question, but that's it. Then, after dinner, we can look at these and maybe watch a movie."

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good. You can sleep in Ricky's room tonight."

"Already set up shop." Elliot smirked before trotting downstairs.

**Please review! You guys are awesome and I love you! Tonight was the season 16 premiere and I loved it! I really missed SVU over the summer! Now, all we need is Stabler!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia trotted down the stairs, refreshed from her bubble bath, to find two plates of lasagna set up on the coffee table. A bottle of wine was in between two full glasses, and the box of photo albums was placed on the left side of the coffee table. She stood frozen. Even when she and Elliot were married, he never went this far to make her a great meal. A moment later, Elliot emerged from the kitchen with a couple movies in his hands. "Hey! I just got some DVDs from the basement in case we wanted to watch any of them." He turned off the kitchen light, the only light now coming from the candles on the coffee table she seemed to miss before. This looked like a romantic dinner... with her ex-husband. "Liv, are you going to join me or just stare at the food?" He asked with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just you never did anything like this for me since before Ricky was born." Olivia said shaking her head and taking the napkin he handed to her. She sat down on the couch next to him and took her plate into her hands, feeling her mouth water at the aroma. "I was a little surprised."

"Well, you deserved this." Elliot stated before glancing at the box. He grabbed the one that popped out to him the most. "I found this earlier today."

Olivia saw the book and gulped noticing it was their wedding album. "Oh, you found that." She watched as he moved their glasses out of the way and opened the album to a particular page. The picture was of her and Elliot kissing at the head table just after Elliot gave his speech. "Are you sure it's a good idea to look through this? We are divorced, after all."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Exactly, what's the harm? We should be able to remember these things and not feel awkward about it."

"Well, divorced couples aren't really supposed to be as close as we are. Divorced people are supposed to see their exes once a year at birthdays." Olivia complained before looking at the pictures. "But, we did have a lot of good memories together. I'll give you that."

"Your uncles started throwing toilet paper around on the dance floor." Elliot grinned pointing at a certain picture of the sweat soaked uncles. "Then, they went to check out my sister's scar."

Olivia chuckled. "I still can't believe she stood up on the table to show everyone." She turned the page and saw that they reached the honeymoon photos that weren't exactly kid friendly. "Okay, next page."

Elliot whined as she turned the page. "Why? I like those photos. They really show a great side of you."

"I will smack you." Olivia chuckled before seeing Venice's sonogram picture. "I remember the night I told you I was pregnant with Venice."

"I'm lucky I remember it." Elliot scoffed with a grin. "You told me and I just couldn't believe. I passed out and spent the night in the hospital with a concussion." He shook his head. "I spent a night in the hospital for our little girl."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Nothing compared to labor." She frowned when she turned the page and saw more wedding photos. "I really need to organize this."

Elliot shrugged. "I'm available when you need me. These photos are my memories too. Plus, I don't want you throwing out those honeymoon photos." He closed the book and put it back in the box before enjoying the meal with her. They both cleaned up before deciding to play a game instead of watch a movie. They pulled out the game Twister and made a bet to see who could go the longest.

"Okay." Olivia said rolling her neck before grabbing the spinner. They were standing on opposite ends of the mat, facing each other. "Right foot red." She looked down at the mat and realized that she would have to turn backwards if the left foot was a different color. She turned around and placed her right foot on one of the red dots in front of Elliot. He did the same and waited for the next spin. "Left foot yellow."

They both followed the command before Olivia spun again. "Right hand blue." She squatted down and placed her right hand on the blue dot between her legs, Elliot doing the same. "Left foot green." She said before sliding her foot from the yellow to the green. She glanced at Elliot to find him in the same position. This game could take a while. "Left hand blue." Olivia put the spinner down before placing her left hand on the blue dot behind her. She chuckled when she saw Elliot in a very awkward position. "Right hand red." She huffed when she put her other arm back, placing the spinner on her stomach.

"Not so easy for you now, is it?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"This is nothing." Olivia smirked back before spinning again. "Left hand green." She smiled knowing it would be a more comfortable position, but looked up to find Elliot staring directly down at her. Their faces were inches apart. The spinner was still on her stomach. Elliot reached up and spun it for her. "Left foot green." He breathed before they both did so, leaving them in the same position. He spun again, watching the spinner shake slightly from behind on Olivia's belly. "Left hand green."

Olivia looked over and stretched her upper body to go that far and hold itself up. When she looked back up at Elliot, she saw that he was even closer than before since his body was stretched the same. Her breath hitched when his cologne waffled up her nose. He wasn't going for the spinner, so she did it. "Left foot green." She put her foot back and stared back at Elliot. He hadn't moved. "El, move your foot or I-" She was silenced by his lips on hers.

She wanted to protest, but she couldn't. His lips were so soft and he always knew what she liked. He was irresistible. He kneeled down on the mat and gently took her hips into his hands, pulling her around so she was facing the same way he was. Her legs tucked against his sides. "El, we should stop." She whispered letting her head rest on the floor.

Elliot's lips skimmed along the skin of her neck. "Do you really want to?" He lips encircled her earlobe, his tongue rubbing it slowly.

"No." Olivia breathed as her eyes closed. Her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and lifted it over his head, revealing his well defined chest. She gasped feeling his erection against her thigh. That brought her spiraling back to reality. "El, no, we can't." She pushed him off of her so he was kneeling between her legs. She sat up and closed her eyes, trying to get her bearings. "We're divorced. We can't."

"Why not?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows. "There's not a law. Divorced couples get back together all the time."

Olivia stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "We are not getting back together. I have watched you go through wives like people go through mints. I am not going through that heartache again."

Elliot followed her. "And, I said I was sorry. We don't have to be together in the sense of dating, but... we could still be together." He said shyly. "I respect you, Liv. I really do." He watched her lean against the stove. "But, we can't seem to get away from each other. You know you kissed me back. You said back there that you didn't want it to stop."

"Just because I want it doesn't mean I should have it. I wanted to kill you when I found out you cheated. I should've so I wouldn't have to deal with you now." Olivia mumbled the last part, but knew Elliot heard her. She looked back at him, still shirtless.

Elliot shook his head and walked slowly towards her. "You can't stop being a good girl just once. Liv, you have put our kids first for years. You put me first even when I didn't deserve it. Why don't you put yourself first for a change? Venice is getting married. Ricky is spending more and more time with his friends. Our kids are growing up. We deserve a little reward. You deserve an reward."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yet, the reward you want me to take involves you and making you satisfied."

"My first concern is you. I won't be satisfied until you are." Elliot said lowering his voice. Olivia felt her stomach lurch at the tone of his voice mixed with the words he was saying. Everything about him was intoxicating when he was putting her first. He did it on a few occasions, and Olivia loved it when he did. "Just do something selfish for once."

Olivia felt his hands on her waist again, making no move to remove them. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at him. "How selfish would you allow me to be if I asked you to get me your trainer again?" She asked with a smirk. She gasped when his eyes darkened and his lips covered hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as his hands pulled at her shirt. Once that hit the floor, his hands grabbed at her pants and shoved them down her long legs before lifting her up onto the counter.

Elliot groaned removing her bra, revealing the skin he missed so much. "He was here illegally, babe. When I found out he slept with you, he was sent back." He took a nipple into his mouth, making her moan and push his head closer to her breast. "You were well worth the trip for him." He hooked his finger into her panties, rubbing her folds purposely, before pulling the down. Olivia squirmed as he laid her down on the counter and took her hips into his hands. He grinned at her before his tongue circled her slit, avoiding giving her the tension she obviously needed.

"Elliot..." Olivia whined before he blew hot air onto her, sending goose bumps to break out across her skin. "El, please."

"Please, what, Liv? The trainer isn't here." Elliot smirked before letting his tongue slid along her slit, barely grazing the pink flesh.

Olivia groaned. "I don't want the fucking trainer right now. I need you, NOW! I-OH GOD!" Olivia moaned when his tongue pushed into her, silencing her sentence.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Olivia screamed when Elliot sucked her clit into his mouth, thrusting two fingers inside of her. Black spots formed in front of her eyes as her orgasm shot through her, making her shudder and moan loudly. He lapped at her, collecting as much of her juices as his tongue could manage. "See, I told you." She heard Elliot's voice before blinking a few times, trying to see him clearly. "I want you to be satisfied so I can be satisfied. Now, I'll go take care of this," He said gesturing down to the bulge in his pants. "In the bathroom."

"Wait." Olivia panted before sitting up on the counter, staring at him. "You just gave me a mind blowing orgasm with your tongue, and you expect me to let you take care of that in the bathroom."

"Liv, I don't want you to have sex with me just because you feel you have to." Elliot said shaking his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Hold on!" Olivia said before sliding off of the counter, taking a moment to get full strength of her legs back. "I know I don't have to have sex with you. Being married to you showed me that." She stepped in front of him. "But, I will take what I want, and I want you to take me upstairs and we can see what we can do about your problem." She let her hand slide down his torso before cupping him through his pants. He groaned and closed his eyes as his nostrils flared.

Elliot took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at her. "You know, once I start, I can't stop."

Olivia shook her head and kissed him softly. "I don't intend to stop you." She slipped her finger into the waistband of his pants and tugged roughly on it. "You coming?"

"I think I am right now." Elliot nodded before grinning when she chuckled at him. "I intend to do so again." He nearly growled before grabbing her thighs and picking her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He walked out to the living room, but forgot the twister mat was still on the floor, and slipped backwards onto his back. The pain was forgotten almost instantly when Olivia's teeth grazed his neck. "Oh baby!" He groaned before her kisses made their way down his body, his pants going down as well. Her hands tugged the last pieces of clothing he was wearing before coming face to face with him and kissing him hard.

Olivia reached down between them as his hands came to her waist. Wrapping her hand around him, she guided him to her entrance before lowering her hips to his, moaning into his mouth. "Oh, that's feels good." She breathed trying to adjust to his size.

Elliot grunted. "Jesus! You're so tight! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Using vibrators and men when I get out of the house." Olivia moaned sitting up, placing her hands on his chest. She gasped when Elliot flipped them over, laying her on the twister mat, before wrapping his lips around a sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. She shuddered as the feeling traveled down to her groin. "What have you been doing?"

"Masturbating in the shower whenever I picture you after your morning runs." Elliot moaned before bucking into her. She shouted out something incoherent, but egged on his ego anyway. "Perfect." He attached his lips to her neck, running his tongue over her skin as if she was his next meal.

Olivia squirmed beneath him as she finally adjusted to his size. "El, baby..."

Elliot licked up the column of her throat, making her arch her back to have better access. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Just take me already." Olivia moaned before pulling him into a heated kiss. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he started thrusting into her hard and fast after she said those words. Her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to get him deeper inside of her. She gasped when he thrust even harder, making her feel like she would combust at any moment. Her whole body was buzzing with need for him. Purposely tightening her inner muscles, she felt him falter while groaning before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Olivia started making little breathy noises that made Elliot even more turned on. "Just let go, baby. I know you want to." He whispered into her ear. She shivered against him, but shook her head. Stubborn as she always was, he had to make her build up to the point where the only way to go left was down. He moved his mouth to her other nipple and sucked on it hard, letting his teeth graze it.

"Holy shit!" Olivia breathed tightening her legs around him, trying to get him deeper if that was possible. Her eyes widened when his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing in slow circles. The sensation surrounded her and made her stomach feel like it was twisting into tight knots that made an even bigger knot. Her body was surrendering to the pleasure, no longer able to resist giving in. Before she could stop it, the scream ripped from her throat as her body released, shaking and sweaty.

Elliot groaned around her nipple as he continued to thrust into her, prolonging her climax. She moaned when his lips came up to hers and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, sending his own release inside of her. Her hands caressed his sides as his muscles twitched and flexed above her. Their long needy kisses slowly turned into nuzzling each other's necks and small kisses.

Olivia grimaced when Elliot finally pulled out of her and laid down beside her on the twister mat. "I think you might've tore something." She chuckled.

"I told you I couldn't stop once I started." Elliot grinned.

"I didn't want you to." Olivia whispered looking up at the ceiling. They both laid there for a moment thinking about what this meant. "What are we doing, El? We just had sex and we aren't even a couple. You are getting divorced."

"Exactly, I'm getting divorced. We wanted to get the marriage annulled, but you told me I had to make at least one marriage work." Elliot sighed clasping his hands together over his stomach. "I'm not going to lie. I enjoyed what we just did, and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Olivia thought over his response. "So, what are you proposing?"

Elliot shrugged. "How about, we just become parents-"

"We are parents." Olivia laughed.

"That get together when they need to and have hot sex. Divorced couples do it all the time." Elliot said waving his hand around as if it was no big deal.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Exactly, what divorced couple gets together to have sex with each other? I thought the whole point of getting a divorce was that you didn't have to give the other sex on a regular basis." She felt Elliot glare at her. "Alright, our marriage wasn't that way. We both enjoyed sex even to the very end."

Elliot nodded once. "Thank you."

"But, what are we going to tell the kids? It could confuse them. I don't want them getting their hopes up that we're together or anything." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair.

Elliot shrugged. "We can keep it a secret. The kids don't have to know. What they don't know won't hurt them. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd really like to. I will understand if you say no, though."

Olivia looked over at him and thought about his proposition. What is the worst that could happen? The kids find out? It'd be embarrassing, but they'd get over it. Where was the harm? "I... I want to, but we have to be really careful when we're around the kids."

"Don't worry. I would never try to mislead the kids." Elliot said shaking his head. He looked over at her to find her brown eyes staring back at him. "You may need a few days before we do this again though."

"No kidding." Olivia smiled lightly. "You may have to do housework for me."

Elliot grinned. "If we got to have sex, I would be happy to do housework for you." Olivia chuckled and shook her head before turning over and laying on his chest, sighing contently.

**Please review! Check out my poll question if you haven't yet! This year is so busy! I swear, with my new job, drama, and pep band, I hardly have any time to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Mom, why are you limping like you had sex for the first time?" Venice asked watching her mother walk around the kitchen making Ricky's lunch for school.

Olivia's eyes widened at her daughter. "What are you talking about?"

Venice rolled her eyes. "Mom, I've had sex before. I know the walk. I've seen it plenty of times." She pointed to her mother's hips. "You are walking funny. Who did you meet and what did you do?"

Olivia shook her head and packed her son's things into his bag. "I don't know what you are talking about. My hips are just a little stiff from gardening. I did not sleep with anyone." She said hoping that she wasn't blushing too hard. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but it wasn't too strong yet. Venice didn't say anything to confirm she believed her or not, but as long as she wasn't asking questions, she was fine. It had been a few days since she and Elliot slept together, but he did come over and help with household chores like he said he would. The kids didn't seem suspicious about it. "So, have you and Mitch talked about the wedding at all?"

"Yeah, but everything we talk about seems to end up in a fight. I talk this stuff over with Vin, but we don't get it. I figure Vin just knows me so well that he would side with me. But, Mitch wants so many different things for the wedding. I just want something simple, but he wants to have a huge blowout and invite all of his clients from the firm." Venice sighed resting her chin on her hands. "I don't know these people and some of them know Mitch because of something really gruesome or horrifying."

Olivia nodded her head and dropped to the counter. "Have you talked to Mitch about this?"

"No, he considers his clients family because it's only him and his parents in his entire family." Venice said circling her finger on a bowl that had been washed the night before. "We have such a big family; he probably feels like he needs to contribute to the wedding with more guests. He just keeps forgetting that the more guests we have, the more money we have to spend."

Olivia chuckled. "Go talk to your fiance about this. You should be getting to work anyway. Vin can't do both of your jobs."

Venice laughed and shook her head. "He says it keeps him busy enough to stay awake." She hugged her mother before going out the back door. "Bye Mom."

"Bye baby!" Olivia smiled to her oldest before seeing her youngest walk into the kitchen with a frantic look on his face as he hurried to grab his bag and lunch. "Ricky, what's wrong?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to go to the school early to help with the dance decorations. All the guys are waiting for me." Ricky said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, catch up with your sister. She just walked out the door." Olivia said opening the door before her son ran out, calling for his older sister before she drove off to work. She chuckled softly before closing the door and going back to the counter, cleaning up the things she used to make his lunch. Her senses went on high alert when she felt his presence near her. She looked around the room discretely, trying to figure out how he got in without her noticing. When a hand came over her mouth, she took in a shallow breath, her heart beat speeding up the slightest.

His lips traced the shell of her ear. The hand, that wasn't over her mouth, came rest on her hip, his index finger drawing patterns on the slice of skin he was able to reach. "Morning gorgeous, are the kids gone?"

Olivia nodded her head and moaned softly when he cupped her through her pants, rubbing in slow circles. She took his hand over her mouth off before placing it on her other hip that hadn't gotten attention before. "Yeah, they're gone. How did you get in without me noticing?" She breathed before moaning when his hand slid inside her pants, his fingers teasing her.

"It's easy to get in when you are sending the kids out." Elliot whispered into her ear before turning her around, placing both his hands on her hips as he kissed her hard.

* * *

><p>"So, that's your big plan?" Ricky asked as they drove towards his school. "Mom and Dad already spend a bunch of time alone together. What's going to be the difference at your wedding."<p>

"It'll be romantic! Weddings are supposed to bring people together. Besides, I don't see you coming up with a better idea." Venice complained turning down the radio so she could focus on the conversation at hand.

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just send them places where they end up meeting each other? Like, we could tell Mom to go to a movie some night when we know Dad is going. Or, we could tell Dad he needs groceries when Mom is going to the supermarket. That way, they spend time together outside of the house. The way you are talking, you sound like you want them to sleep together."

Venice chuckled. "That's kind of what couples do."

Ricky shook his head. "They can deal with that part. Let's just focus on getting them to actually agree to go to dinner together without any help from us what so ever."

"Okay, so what do you wan to do first? I don't know what Mom or Dad are doing tonight?" Venice asked as she pulled in front of the school. Kids were walking around with back packs on their shoulders or on the ground next to them. Most of them were hanging out in the grass in front of the school, not wanting to go in to start their day yet.

"I don't know. I think Mom wanted to have a movie night or something. She said she thinks she's missing time with me, but she's been really happy lately." Ricky said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know. She's been walking funny too. I'm starting to wonder if she met someone." Venice sighed looking off into the distance.

Ricky fake gagged before shaking his head. "She's my mom. I don't want to know about this stuff. I'm not old enough to talk about this topic this way." He shoved his phone into his sweat shirt pocket. "I'll talk to Mom and see what's happening. I'll text you if anything comes up."

Venice nodded. "Alright, have fun at school." She watched her little brother get out of her car and wave at her before going over to his group of friends. "I wonder what would happen if I got Mom to go to the same restaurant as Dad for lunch?" After a moment of thinking it over, she grinned and took off for work.

**Please review! I had my fall concert tonight! My clarinet kept squeaking on me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"Venice, I'm at the restaurant, where are you?" Olivia asked into her phone, standing in the fancy restaurant. It was a little too fancy for lunch, but the food was too amazing to pass up.

"Mom, I'm sorry. A client walked in at the last minute and he is taking forever. Vin is at a different open house so my hands are tied. I probably won't make it." Venice sighed seeing her father get out of his car and walk into the restaurant her mother was in. "I'll make it up to you; I promise."

Olivia smiled rolling her eyes. "Alright. I'm still eating here because I love this place, but you still owe me."

Venice chuckled. "I know, Mom." She saw her father walk up behind Olivia. "I gotta go, love you."

"Love you too." Olivia smiled before turning around, jumping back when she saw Elliot right behind her. She put her hand over her chest and took a deep breath before chuckling. "Jeez, you scared me."

Elliot grinned and nodded his head once. "Well, I saw the red dress, and I know your ass anywhere." He said gesturing to her fitted red dress, hugging every curve she had. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Venice and I were going to have lunch, but she couldn't make it." Olivia said putting her phone back into her purse.

Elliot smiled and held out his hand. "Well, would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked, not noticing his cheering daughter across the street.

Olivia paused and looked around the restaurant. "Doesn't this defeat the purpose of no strings attached?"

"Liv, we will always have strings. Sex was the only thing missing from our relationship." Elliot chuckled before gesturing her to come closer with his finger. Olivia chuckled and took his hand before they were led to a table. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down, sitting down himself. "I also hope it makes you happy to know that three people have noticed your bite mark on my neck."

Olivia smirked as she laid her napkin down in her lap. "You are just as happy as I am. You love it when your buddies can see that you're getting some."

Elliot grinned. "I'm sure some of your friends are wondering why you now have to go back on your birth control."

"None of them have gone snooping through the bathroom yet." Olivia smiled before opening her menu. "There's so many things to pick from. I don't know what to get." She jumped when she felt Elliot's foot slip between her legs under her dress. "What are you doing?"

"I can't help it. That dress makes me want to lay you on this table and take you in front of all these people." Elliot smirked as his foot traveled further up her dress, pushing his toes against the fabric of her panties. He watched as Olivia bit her lip to bite back a moan. He pressed his toes harder against her and grinned when her eyes closed and she tightened her legs around his foot, trying to stop him from moving. "What's wrong, Liv?" Her eyes flung open, showing how dark they were. He instantly felt himself get hard and knew she had him in the same spot he had her in.

Olivia pushed her chair back and stood up. "Order me something I'll like and then meet me in the bathroom." She whispered into his ear before walking away.

Elliot took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little so he could walk around the restaurant without embarrassing himself. Taking a cold drink of water, the waiter came over. "Is it just you sir?"

"Uh, no, my friend is having some problems with morning sickness. You know women. They're hungry and nauseous at the same time sometimes." Elliot smiled lightly standing up and clapping the waiter's shoulder. "Just get us two orders of the chicken and wine grapes. If she feels up to dessert, we might get some later. I'm going to go check on her."

"Alright, sir. I'll make sure no one clears the table." The waiter nodded while writing down the order and hurrying off to his next table.

Elliot smiled and walked casually to the back hallway, entering a small room where the men and women's bathroom doors were. Figuring Olivia would go into the women's bathroom, he looked around and opened the door a crack, making sure no one else was in there. Seeing no one, he hurried and closed the door before seeing Olivia leaning against the wall behind the door. She was holding up her panties with a single finger, a smirk playing on her face. "God, you're amazing!" He growled before she shoved him towards one of the stalls.

Olivia closed the stall door and locked it, already feeling Elliot behind her. His hands grabbed her hips before grinding into her behind. Wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her against him, his free hand grabbed the panties out of her hand and shoved them into his pocket. He turned her around and backed her up into the wall, making sure they wouldn't make noise against the stall door. Her hands grabbed his belt and brought him against her, unzipping his pants and pushed them down far enough to get to what she wanted.

Elliot groaned into her neck when her fingers wrapped around his member, squeezing him gently and then adding pressure. "I'm not going to last that long." He breathed before grabbing the bottom of her dress and bunching it up to her waist before grabbing her thighs, pinning her against the wall with his body as he slammed into her. Olivia moaned from deep in her chest, knowing she had to be quiet. She cupped his face in her hands before kissing him hard, gasping when he moved his hips in a circular motion before thrusting into her frantically. "You're so wet."

"You made me that way." Olivia breathed as if it was obvious. She tightened her legs around his waist, trying to keep him as close as possible. She grabbed the silver bar below her and used it to help her thrust her hips against his, both of them groaning when she first did it. "El, I'm gonna scream."

"Fuck." Elliot breathed before angling himself deeper so he could kiss her easier. Olivia's eyes widened as she moaned. He captured her lips and started slamming into her as fast as his legs would let him. Her moans started coming faster and faster, higher and higher. "Cum." He whispered before kissing her again, catching her scream as she came hard and fast, her white knuckles gripping the silver bar hard. He growled feeling her walls grip onto him before he combusted, spilling inside of her.

They both panted as they tried to regulate their breathing. Hearing the door open, they both held their breath. "Jenny, I don't want to go home yet. C'mon, let's just go out clubbing now."

"Lynn, it's only noon. None of the clubs are open right now. It's not even five o'clock yet and we had two glasses of wine. We'll go find hot guys tonight for you to meet." Jenny reasoned as she washed her hands.

"Alright, but you gotta make sure I'm going home with someone hot instead of me going home with someone that looks hot just because I'm drunk." Lynn demanded of her friend before she washed her own hands. "I gotta go deal with my dumb boss and his arrogant son."

Jenny rolled her eyes at her friend. "At least you're not getting sexually harassed by your boss."

Lynn paused. "Didn't you sleep with him?"

"Yeah, but I don't want him to make moves when we're at work." Jenny sighed before they left the bathroom.

Elliot and Olivia started chuckling before straightening themselves out. "Okay, how do I look?" Olivia asked making sure her dress looked fine.

"Beautiful, but you have sweat between your breasts." Elliot smiled pointing to the patch of skin showing. He saw her go for the paper toweling, but stopped her by taking her wrist gently. "Let me." He grinned before leaning down and licking away the beads of sweat. Olivia's jaw dropped slightly and she felt the wetness between her legs again. He saw the look she was giving him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't know how we stopped having sex so much. I know we had plenty of it, even when we were arguing, but damn." Olivia said before kissing him hard, sighing contently when she pulled away. "Okay, I'm really hungry now." She took his hand and led him safely out of the women's bathroom before they headed back to their table, their meals waiting for them.

**Please review! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for waiting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"Hey Mom, sorry for bailing on lunch the other day. Vin and I have been super busy at work and I couldn't leave." Venice apologized walking into the kitchen. Ricky was sitting at the dining room table doing homework.

Olivia smiled lightly. "It's already, sweetie. I actually had a nice time. I ran into your father."

Ricky grinned looking up from his work. "You had a nice time... with Dad?"

"Yes, we had lunch together and had a civilized discussion." Olivia chuckled looking through the mail on the counter. "You know, there was a time when your father and I did get along. There is a reason we got married."

"Oh, Grandma has told us all about the false alarm pregnancy." Venice groaned sitting down next to Ricky at the table.

Olivia rolled her eyes and took off her reading glasses. "That's what your grandmother believes. She thinks that I trapped your father into marriage by making him believe I was pregnant. I was pregnant, but I miscarried."

Ricky frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Mom, you never told us that before. Why would you let Grandma say those things if they aren't true?"

Olivia shrugged. "Well, she was a wonderful grandmother to you two and you guys deserved to have a grandmother no matter how I felt about her." She ran a hand through her hair. "Your father talked to her a couple times, but she wouldn't stop."

"Why did you put up with all that? You could've told her off." Venice questioned looking at her with curious eyes.

Olivia smiled lightly and thought for a moment about her question. She wanted to tell off Elliot's mother multiple times. She had even planned out how she was going to murder the woman once she and Elliot got divorced. Shaking her head, she dropped her arms to the counter and looked between her two kids. "Because, I loved your father. And, she was not worth fighting over. I sucked it up just like your father sucked up all the crap my dad gave him."

"Grandpa was horrible to Dad." Ricky laughed shaking his head. "Gramps pushed Dad off the roof when they redid it and claimed it was an accident. He stood up at your wedding and said that Dad couldn't afford to buy you a lollipop. And, let's not forget when he ran over Dad's foot backing out of the driveway."

"Well, your grandfather decided to use more action instead of words like your grandmother." Olivia laughed before hearing footsteps in the living room. She pointed towards the doorway and furrowed her eyebrows.

Venice smiled. "Mitch is here." She explained before he walked in. His head was shaved and he had a tattoo peaking out from under his t-shirt. "Is work okay?" She asked him before he stood her up before sitting down, bringing her into his lap.

Mitch smiled lightly and nodded. "Yep, everything is fine." He kissed her cheek before waving at Olivia. "Hey Liv!"

"Hey Mitch, I haven't seen you in a while." Olivia smiled going over to the table and sitting down with the rest of them.

"Yeah, I had to deal with a few things for the wedding. Plus, this one likes to get herself into trouble." Mitch grinned poking Venice's side. He rubbed her back as he rested against the chair.

Olivia chuckled. "Well, I raised her, so I know what you are talking about." She took a deep breath and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "So, do you guys have anything special planned for the wedding yet?"

Mitch grinned. "Yeah, I got most of my clients to come. We got my favorite band. The church we got is huge and hopefully will fit everyone. We're expecting almost four hundred for the wedding."

"Four hundred?" Olivia asked wide eyed. Venice nodded her head once, rolling her eyes in the process. "Who do you know? I don't even think I know that many people."

"Well, a lot of them are my clients. Plus, you guys have a big family and have tons of friends that we wanted to invite. Then, there was all of our friends." Mitch explained smiling up at Venice. "We just couldn't think of who to cut off the list. We still have to find a reception hall, but that shouldn't take long. There's a couple we've been looking at."

Venice grinned. "There was this one that we looked at, it was so beautiful, Mom. I wish you could've been there to see it."

Mitch sighed. "But, we discussed that it wouldn't work with everything that we wanted for the wedding." He looked at his watch, noticing the time. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably head home. I have to meet with a client at eight tomorrow morning."

"I guess we should." Venice breathed before standing up, pulling on her jacket. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mom."

"Alright, sweetie. Drive home safe." Olivia said hugging her daughter. She waved to Mitch as they walked out the back door to their car. Turning to Ricky, she grinned. "You want ice cream?"

Ricky nodded. "Sure."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows not seeing any excitement on her son's face. "What's wrong? Do we not have the right ice cream? I swear, if you're sister took all the cookie dough-"

"Do you like Mitch?" Ricky asked suddenly tapping his pencil against his homework. He stared at the white sheet with his handwriting on it, focusing on the blue lines across the paper.

"He seems to love Venice." Olivia shrugged grabbing a container of ice cream out of the freezer.

Ricky looked over at her. "You didn't even answer the question." Olivia didn't say anything, just continued to get the ice cream ready. "Mom, why haven't you told Venice that you don't like Mitch?"

Olivia stared at her son for a moment. "Your sister is going to do whatever she wants to do. Your father and I know that better than anybody else. Venice is a grown woman and is capable of making her own decisions. What do you have against Mitch?"

Ricky stood up, his chair falling to the floor. "Mitch is controlling and doesn't give her a say in anything. You know she wanted something simple for the wedding, something small. Mitch is turning their wedding into a feasting frenzy for anybody and everybody. Mom, Mitch doesn't really love her. I've been to their house before when it's just her and I. Once Mitch gets home, she's like a slave for him. One time she didn't forgot to put something on his sandwich. He threw it against the wall and told her to do it again."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Why haven't you mentioned this sooner?"

"Because, Venice made me promise not to. She knew you and Dad would get involved and try to convince her that Mitch is bad news, which I've already tried to do." Ricky explained. "I'm afraid that things are much worse when we aren't around. Who knows what he does if he's not afraid to do that in front of me?"

"I don't know." Olivia breathed running a hand down her face. She shook her head once. "Well, don't worry about it now. I'll talk to your father and we'll see what we can do. Alright?"

Ricky nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want a hug?" Olivia asked holding her arms open for him to walk into.

"Mom, I'm in high school." Ricky stated rolling his eyes. He sat back down at the table to finish his homework.

Olivia pressed her lips into a thin line. "There's my teenager."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Elliot looked around the house as if someone was spying on him. He grabbed the spare key to his former wife's house from under the front right leg of the bench beneath the window. Once the door was unlocked, he put the key back and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He leaned over to make sure no one was in the kitchen before making his way upstairs. His eyes caught sight of Olivia's door before they landed on his son's. Opening the door, he saw his son sleeping soundly under the covers.

Elliot closed the door, hearing his son snort in his sleep. Shaking his head, he hurried over to Olivia's bedroom door, entering the room before closing it. His ex-wife was sleeping on her side, the blankets bunched at the end of the bed. He took his time looking her over and furrowed his eyebrows. "Did I buy her that?" He asked referring to the nightgown she was currently wearing. It was a peach color, lighter than her skin, with white lace. It just made it past her hips, covering just enough not to show off anything. Olivia moaned softly in her sleep, rolling onto her stomach.

This made Elliot grin. He knew that Olivia would be pissed at him for coming in the middle of the night, but she was just like him. Once they started, they couldn't stop. He kicked off his shoes, discarding more of his clothing with each step he took towards the bed. When his knees were touching the edge of the bed, he was down to his boxers. Deciding to leave them on for now, he crawled onto the bed slowly. He knew his current lover was a heavy sleeper and always loved that about her. He could do almost anything and not wake her.

Carefully, he grabbed the sides of her panties, tugging them down slowly as to not wake her. He tossed them aside and closed his eyes for a moment. He may have been married to this woman for the better part of his life, but he was always turned on by her. No matter what she was doing, she could turn him on. Even if they were in the freezing cold rain, she had a fever, and their car was broken down, he knew he could still be turned on by this woman. He opened his eyes to look at her again, feeling his excitement heading south already.

Elliot gently spread Olivia's legs a little wider, watching her eyes for any indication of her waking up. When he could find any, he set her legs down, straddling her left one. That way, when she woke up, she'd see him. He let his finger glide along the skin on the back of her right thigh, watching as goosebumps formed under his touch. She moaned against her pillow, snuggling deeper into the sheets on the mattress. He grinned down at her before letting his finger slip between her folds, biting his lip when he found that she was soaking wet.

Olivia whimpered in her sleep, her fingers grabbing the pillow case under her head. He thrust his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger when her thighs started twitching. She was starting to awake from her slumber, but was still pretty out of it. "El?" She asked breathlessly.

Elliot felt pride swell in his chest. Even in her sleep, Olivia wanted him. Pushing his thumb down, he found her clit and rubbed in smooth circles. Her eyes flew open, groaning as her hips grinded against his hand. She looked down to find Elliot smirking at her. "What the hell are you-" She bit her lip when he thrust a third finger inside of her. She buried her face into her pillow, trying to keep her voice down. His free hand ran over her back freely, making the nerves in her back ignite.

Olivia felt Elliot's weight lift from her leg before his hands gripped her waist, flipping her onto her back. She gasped before she saw him practically pounce back onto the bed, taking her thighs into his hands, before his face disappeared between her legs. His tongue pushed past her fold immediately, lapping at every single wall she had. She moaned as her back arched off of the bed. She gripped the white sheets with her hands, pulling them closer to her and slamming them back down as if they were chains holding her down.

Elliot felt her getting closer to the edge and grinned know exactly what to do. Burying his tongue into her depths as far as it would go, he groaned into her heat, immediately being rewarded. Olivia convulsed and thrashed as she came, her muscles twitching and relaxing with every breath she took in to try and regulate herself. Her eyes closed when she felt Elliot started licking up her body, cleaning away the sweat on her skin.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips. "My turn." She whispered before flipping them over, grinning mischievously down at him. His eyes were wide hearing her words, but he didn't object to her next movements, making him wonder how they ever stopped having sex in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Wake up! You gotta drive me to school!" Ricky shouted pounding on his mother's door.<p>

Olivia bolted up in bed. "I'll be there in a minute." She took a deep breath before hearing her son's footsteps down the hallway. She was about to get out of bed when she felt an arm around her waist. Her eyes widened when she looked over and saw Elliot. "Elliot!" She yelled in a whisper, slapping his shoulder. He yelped as he rolled off of the bed. "What the hell, El? You aren't supposed to be staying over! The kids are going to get the wrong idea."

"Well, sorry if I was too tired after our escapades." Elliot said gesturing towards the bed. Olivia didn't say anything, but a blush crept to her lips. Her eyes weren't even looking into his. He followed her gaze and found that she was staring at his aroused member. "Wait until tonight, tiger." He watched as she blushed even harder before going to her closet to grab clothes. "I'll just leave when you take Ricky to school."

"No, then people will see you and start rumors." Olivia stated before pulling on a casual outfit, jeans and a t-shirt.

Elliot shrugged throwing his hands up in the air. "Then, what am I supposed to do?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Go out my bedroom window. You can climb down the tree and just go through the little gated alley for trash." She watched as he frowned at her. "It's either that or you stay here until tonight when the kids get home to make it believable."

"Well, you don't have work. You just be here all day. I'd be occupied while I stayed here." Elliot smirked walking closer to her. He saw the glare she sent his way and deflated under her brown eyes. "I'll go through the alley."

"Thank you." Olivia chuckled before watching him crawl out the window, mumbling something about squirrels as he closed the window behind him.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
